Harry Potters Sex Adventures
by greekgods38
Summary: He had received a work planner from Hermione, a Play witch from Fred and George, Ginny had sent him some personal nude photos of herself  Hermione helped her out with those  and some condoms from Ron.     "I don't need a nie
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potters Sex Adventures

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter I do not have that privlage.

Fun at the Park

Harry was laid up in his bed thinking about his last few years at school. He had just had his seventeenth birthday. His friends all sent him presents. He had received a work planner from Hermione, a Play witch from Fred and George, Ginny had sent him some personal nude photos of herself (Hermione helped her out with those) and some condoms from Ron which had a note attached to it.

"I don t need a niece just yet," signed Ron

With Dumbledore dead, Harry was back at the Dursleys' contemplating what he had to do. The only thing he could think about was killing Snape and Voldemort. He knew Hermione and Ron were determined to go with him. He thought about running for it but he knew they would track him down because he had already disclosed where he was going to go. Godrics Hallow was where it all started for him. That is where Voldemort had killed his parents and tried to kill him.

Harry laid down in his bed staring at the shadows the street lights made through the window. Hedwig was off hunting in the night for some mice. All of the sudden Harry heard a loud crash then a scream coming from down stairs. Harry jumped out of his bed, grabbed his wand from the side table, and ran down stairs. He heard some commotion coming from his aunt and uncle s bedroom. Harry crept down the hall to a slightly ajar door. Harry peeked inside and was shocked at what he saw. His aunt and uncles bed was on the floor with them on it laughing.

"Cheap ass beds." Vernon laughed, This is the third bed this year. Maybe I should build my own reliable bed."

All Harry could think was "The beds aren t cheap they just can t hold all that weight."

Uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia stood up and was stark naked, they looked like the number ten. Vernon was a good 400 pounds by now. I know this is an old joke but he really did have more rolls than a bakery. Petunia was the complete opposite she had to weigh no more than 100 pounds and no tits at all. Vernon s tits were bigger by at least 2-cup sizes. Vernon started to get an erection and that is when Harry knew it was time to leave.

Harry decided to take a late night walk around the park so he could avoid any other sounds that might come out of the house. He knew Dudley was out tonight creating havoc. Harry walked over to the swings and sat down. Off in the distance were Dudley and his "gang" of friends. They were laughing and talking loudly, even though Harry could not hear them, he knew they were teasing someone lying down on the ground. Harry decided to walk over to see what was up. He got close enough to see and hear what they were up to but he hid himself behind a tree so they did not see him. Harry was not scared of them but he thought spying was much more fun.

What Harry saw surprised him; Dudley and his friends had their pants down to their ankles, stroking their cocks. On the ground was a girls who looked to be sixteen or seventeen naked as the day she was born laying on a picnic blanket rubbing her finger in and out of her pussy.

"Wow your sister is hot Piers" Dudley commented while the other boys agreed with him.

There was four boys plus Dudley, who was by far the biggest out of them, who formed a little circle watching the slut have her fun. The four boys were about the same build and age, none of them was over 18 and less than 100 pounds. Harry could have taken them all out and Dudley was just scared of Harry. Nevertheless, Harry stood in the shadows to watch.

"I'm fucking this bitch first" Dudley proclaimed.

Harry realized Dudley s dick was the smallest he had ever seen. Dudley was masturbating with just his thumb and pointer finger. It could not have been more than 3 inches long. Harry held back a laugh as he watched Dudley climb on top and try to stick his dick in the girl s pussy. Dudley tried everything from just getting on top to taking her leg up onto his shoulder and nothing seemed to work. His fat was just getting in the way of penetrating her. Dudley finally gave up, moved around to her face, and told her to start sucking. From what Harry could tell, she was a pro at this. Piers decided he would fuck his sister instead. He got down on top of her, spread her legs, and forced his penis inside of his sister. He looked like he had done this before many times because he knew how she liked it.

The rest of the boys took this time to get their cocks as hard as they could. Harry noticed that their cocks were smaller than his was. The three of the extra boys was bored and decided to have some fun with her also. Two of them got down and started sucking her tits while the third one shared the girl s mouth.

Harry just stared at the big ass orgy and had an idea. He had turned 17 the day before and could now use magic. He took out his wand and (nvbl) said Imobulas and everyone froze. Harry came around the tree and put his plan in order. He knew they could still see and hear him but he did not care. He would be leaving soon and never coming back.

First off, he took the two boys that were sucking on her tits. Harry bent the first one over, and place the second boys cock in the first kid s ass. Then he said a spell to lock their ass and waist together. Then he picked the girl, put her by the tree, laid Piers down where she was, and stuck Dudley s dick in his mouth. Then Harry took the third boy and sat him right down on Pier's cock. Harry held back laughing the whole time, he was enjoying himself after all those years of Dudley and his friends torturing him. Harry said the spell and stuck them all together like that. The spell would wear off in and hour but until then they can keep each other warm.

Harry then decided that it was time to have fun with the girl. He figured if he fucked her in the ass he would not be cheating on Ginny. Even tried to break it off with her, she was persistent to keep going out. Harry bent her over, took out his six-inch cock, and spit in his hand to lube up his cock. He slowly pushed it in past the head and then it just slid all the way in. "this bitch is looser than Cho," Harry thought to himself.

Harry slid in and out of her with ease and it started to get boring after a little bit so he decided to thaw her for the time being. When Harry released the spell from her, she just pushed her ass into him. The girl was a pro at being ass fucked. Harry grabbed her hair for some extra leverage. Harry reached under her chest and fondled her naked breasts. Harry was panting and sweating in the hot, night air. Harry could feel the pressure building up in his balls and knew he was going to blow his load.

He withdrew his cock from her ass and gave it a little wipe with a tee shirt he found laying next to him. She had turned around on her own and took Harry s cock into her mouth. She took the entire length down her throat and bounced her head up and down. Harry knew he was going to cum so he grabbed both sides of her head and shoved his cock deep into her throat. After taking all of his cum without spilling a drop she got up right next to Harry s ear and whispered, Thank you, you are much bigger than my brother and all the other guys I ve fucked.

Harry helped her gather up her clothes and walked her over to the swings before he released Dudley and his friends. Harry realized that he just did magic in front of a muggle but she bent over and told him, Don t worry, I already know. My aunt is Mrs. Figg, Piers and I am only half brother and sister. That s why I did not mind fucking him.

Harry was pleased to hear this and turned his attention to the five boys fucking each other. Harry was far away but from what he could make out the boys was used to fucking each other, which just made Harry sick. He grabbed the girl s hand and decided that she should not walk home alone.

She lived the next street down from the park so it was not an inconvenience to Harry. As he rounded the corner, he saw some figures walking toward them. Harry gripped the base of his wand as they got closer but it was just a couple out for a night walk. Harry walked her up to the door and she gave him one hell of a kiss goodnight. Harry turned around with a smile on his face and set off for home.

Harry headed back up the street and saw the two people running back toward him. When they were about ten feet away however, Harry saw flashes of light coming right at him. He jumped out of the way just in time to get his hair singed a little. Harry grabbed his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at the two figures. Harry realized that it was the brother and sister from a few months ago at the school.

Harry finally had his chance for his revenge. He pointed his wand at them, (nvbl) Expelliamus he thought at the boy first which hit his square in the chest. He went flying, spinning in the air, and landed a few feet away knocked out. The female was angry, started Avada, But Harry was too quick for her, and he used Petrificus Totalus on her. She fell backwards on her back and just laid there. Harry quickly ran over and removed all of her clothes. He then went over to the brother and stripped him down. Harry levitated him over, on top of his sister and shoved his cock into her pussy.

Harry used the same spell he used on Dudley and his friends and locked them together. Harry sprinted to his aunt and uncle s house as fast as he could. Harry snuck into the house, tiptoed his way up into his bedroom, and lay down on his bed. His bedroom window was still open and he could hear Dudley walking up the street talking very loudly.

Did you see those two going at it in the middle of the street like that? I wish I could have gotten a piece of that ass. Dudley yelled out.

Harry laid in his bed waiting for Hedwig to come back after her hunt so he could send a note to Ron stating that he was arriving the next day because this place was becoming to unsafe. The spells Dumbledore set upon Harry lifted as soon as he turned 17 and he was unprotected anymore from Voldemort. 


	2. A Ride On The Night Bus

A Ride on the Night Bus

Harry awoke the next day feeling refreshed. He looked at the clock and it said 7:25 so Harry got up, dressed, and started packing for the trip to the Burrow. Harry decided to take the knight bus there because he could not apparate yet. Harry would be taking his test in about a week with Ron since he failed his first try. Harry pulled his trunk to the front door and set Hedwig s cage on top of it. He turned to his aunt and uncle and said "goodbye" His uncle just grunted. Harry could not even look his aunt or uncle in the eye after seeing what he saw last night. Dudley on the other hand gave Harry a dirty glare as to say, "I know it was you" but Harry just grinned and turned to the door into the morning air. He decided to call for the bus at the park since there were not that many houses around.

Harry reached the park and looked around to make sure that no one was around and then pulled his wand out. "BANG" A double-decker bus showed up out of nowhere and came to a stop right in front of Harry. Stan was not the greeter this time since he was in jail still on a trumped up charge. Instead, was a beautiful blonde-haired woman about 19 years old and was a knock out in Harry's opinion.

"Welcome to the knight bus. Transportation for the stranded witch or wizard, I am Eva and I will be your conductor for the day," the woman proclaimed.

Her voice was beautiful and if Harry had to take a guess, he would claim she was a veela. Harry helped her hoist his trunk up into one of the compartments and took the stairs to the second level to where there was only a little girl, she looked to be about 15, and Harry decided to sit right next to her.

"I'm Rose and blimey you re Harry Potter, I've heard about you. You defeated HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED" Rose said happily.

However, all Harry could think about was how Hermione had said about the same things to him in his first year. Rose just started talking away about her life and within a half an hour he thought he knew everything there was to know about her. Harry was listening with his eyes wandered down the front of her shirt to her breasts. "Not bad" Harry thought to himself. Her breasts stuck out quite a bit and she had plenty of cleavage. She was wearing a white halter-top with a black Minnie skirt. It was obvious to Harry that she was not wearing a bra when he could see her nipples poking out of her shirt.

Harry accidentally dropped his wand and Rose dove for it. She seemed happy to help the Harry Potter. She bent over in her chair, reached for the wand, and fell face first onto the floor. Harry made to get up to help her but; he got a good glimpse of her bald, pink pussy. Harry got instantly hard and tried to hide his erection but it was proving hard inconspicuously. He had just got it straightened and pulled his hand away before she turned around all red in the face and gave Harry his wand back. Harry asked her if she was all right after that little fall.

All Harry could think about was that pink pussy and knew it would bug him if he did not get to feel it. Harry decided to pretend to go to sleep. He closed his eyes with them open up just enough to see through them. He then let his wand slowly roll out of his hand and onto the floor.

Rose looked at him then whispered "How many times is he going to drop, oh he must have fell asleep."

This time she decided to get down on her hands and knees first and then reached for the wand. "BANG" the bus came to a halt in front of the leaky cauldron. Harry could hear someone getting off from down stairs. The wand had rolled a little down the bus and Rose crawled after it. Harry could not believe that his plan turned out better than he planed. Harry was going to look at the ass nevertheless a new idea popped into his head.

Harry pulled out his cock and crept up on Rose whose but was sticking up into the air. Harry just grabbed her hips and moistened his cock with a little spit. He then positioned his cock toward her ass hole. She did not seem to care; even better, she backed her ass up to Harry. He took this as an invite and slowly pushed the head into her ass. She pushed harder back at Harry to get as much of his cock as she could into her.

Harry grabbed her hips and pushed the rest of his cock into her. He was now bottomed out and slowly moving in and out of her. Harry lightly gave her ass a little smack; she seemed to enjoy it so after every couple of strokes he would smack her ass again. She reached up between her legs and started messaging her clit. Harry could feel her reaching an orgasm. She collapsed onto her face after coming onto Harry s leg.

She was done but Harry was not so he crawled around to her face. He sat down on the floor right in front of her face and grabbed her head. He guided it to his cock and slowly pushed it all the way into the back of her throat. Her mouth was all warm and moist that it did not take Harry long to cum in her mouth.

They just sat there panting until they heard, Next stop, Longhorn drive.

Rose jumped up and gave Harry a big kiss on the lips. Harry could taste his cum in her mouth. Thanks for a great ride. she said before running down the stairs.

Harry got back up into his chair after composing himself and saw Rose run up to a house, which Harry guessed it was hers, and when she got to the door Harry saw her turn back and wave as the bus exploded out of there. Harry was exhausted so he decided to take a nap.

Harry awoke some time later to his cock becoming wet. When he opened his eyes all he could see was hair around his dick. Harry did not care who it was, all he knew was that it felt great. Harry leaned his head back and enjoyed. He could hear slight slurping noises as he closed his eyes. Just as Harry was about to cum, the sucking suddenly stopped. When he opened his eyes, he saw Eva, naked, climbing up onto her feet and turned around to sit on Harry.

He was already so wet he did not need any extra lubricant. He positioned his cock right at her ass hole. She slowly sat down onto his cock and it slipped in easily. Harry reached around and took a tit into each hand. He pinched and pulled on each nipple as Eva bounced up and down on top of his cock. Harry could feel pressure building in his balls and knew her was about to cum.

Harry grabbed her hips and just as he felt himself coming, he pulled her down into him. As he came, he tried to push as deep into her as he could. Harry her tense up and he knew she came hard because he felt her juices running down his balls. She got up, dressed and cleaned her self up.

As she started to leave, she turned around and told Harry, You are our next drop off.

Harry got up, stowed his cock away and noticed that there were a couple of stains on his pants so he used Scourgify As the last stain disappeared he felt the bus come to a jerking stop. Harry headed down the stairs, helped Eva grab his trunk, and pulled it into the yard. Eva gave Harry a quick peck on the cheek before jumping onto the bus and disappearing into the sunset. 


End file.
